Kingdom Hearts: Celestial Venture
by VegaArchAngel
Summary: Few months have passed since the destruction of Ansem, Sora has somehow been seperated from donald and goofy, whats worse is that the darkness still lingers and seems to grow once again, Now the boy must fend off the new threat of the heartless...
1. Default Chapter

---Prelude Battle---  
  
-This is my first attempt at writing such a thing but here it goes.-  
  
-*Sora*-  
  
Never before had the concept of 'combat' seemed so benevolant to me before, I wasn't engaging in aspiring combat with such heartless, I was comitting Genocide, a massacre... These thoughts would race through my mind, like a video set on rewind, Overlapping each other with each horrific scene of death... Although no compassion should be shown towards this menace I still couldn't help feeling sorry for their lack of skill.  
  
Tight within my grasp was my salvation, The freedom of mankind... The keyblade, With it's oathkeeper charm it woul seem most fitting to fuel his rememberence of a certain someone... The countless spawn of shadows would continue, until the source of the darkness was destroyed, however the intervals of appearance seemed most fitting to my style, holding oathkeeper above my head I first slash downwards at my oncomming predator, a slight squeel is made from the shadow before it dematerialises from existance, the shadows uprising around the keyblade as it disappears.   
  
I would first smile at my prowess against the fiend, but later regret the action, for seven more had taken place in order to avenge their comrade. Dashing forward crouched somewhat I hold oathkeeper out to the side, trailing behind slightly, Arriving almost instantly at the battle line, just as swiftly i bound over my enemies, performing a 180 backflip just for show I skilfully land behind my foes, Dashing forth with such expertise and cunning only the steelburn of moving metal could be seen along the air, along with the turbulant after images produced by his speed, The slash taken place had taken with it three shadows in it's wake...  
  
Comming to a sudden halt the crimson pain had taken my left arm, seen in my vision shortly after is the sight of a airborne shadow, Catching me from behind had taken my agression to a heightened state, relequishing my egotistical nature after such a hit I quickly slash forth at the heartless in an invigorated rage. The heartless also fades away upon the touch of oathkeeper, The count at four, and the three that remain have the pre-emptive advantage I decide to rout their unit quickly, I leap up once more, this time with more height and veolocity, it is I who holds the pre-emptive advantage now, Holding the blade of Oathkeeper on a Vertical axis I let the tip rest upon my forehead, closing my eyes I prepare a sonic dash towards the three who remain... 1! upon the air a swift turbulant line appears horizontally upon the first and closest heartless. 2! changing targets I focus on the farthest shadow, Allowing my steel to clash into it's anatomy the previous heartless fades, just as this one shudders... 3! Firstly bending my arms i hold the keyblade to my side, before dashing at my utmost potential to collide with, and further more rivet through the final heartless, Letting out a slight snarl I quickly scream as the dash commences, the previously hit heartless rises into a murky shadow, and the final shudders before also leaving this realm of existance, Feeling wiped of all magic potential I come to my left knee, Dangling my left arm by the shoulder joint the scarlet liquid oozes out of the tight wound made by the shadow. The tooth of Oathkeeper now rests on the ground, looking upon the base of it's hilt I notice the charm given to me by what would seem my only thoughts, my love, parting my lips in an exasperated tone I speak; "My only wish, Is to be with you, I fight for you, One day i will return,.. My love." Arising to my feet I clench Oathkeeper in a more enlightened state, All I could do was smile, realising how close I am to home i race down the cobbled road ahead, Slight rain pours in attempt to dampen my soul, But I forever remain in rememberance of my love. "Soon, Soon we will be together"As I trace off into the distance all that remains of me here is the slight tink of the Oathkeeper chain... And a slight radiant light that now parts through the clouds... Hope perhaps.  
  
(Yeah, I know it lacks full potential of description, and information, But hey, Pretty good for a first ne?)  
  
*-B.Fitzpatrick  
  
---Humble Beginnings---  
  
(This story is not so much a battle, Just an occurance to start my little story thing, Whenever i get new ideas i will write them into a 3 to five paragraph short story. Which would be a daily basis perhaps, anyway enjoy! )  
  
-*Prelude*-  
  
In life, Such persuits occur everyday, Some are inevitable, some preventable, This certain chase however leads us not to global domination, Not to new world order, But to cease the heart of a young boy, On the brink of exterminating the threat of the heartless.  
  
-*Sora*-  
  
Sinking to the depths of the earth, I lose hope ... I awaken to the sudden crack of thunder, A shuddering boom! effimates itself within the vercinity, The few trees that remain in the metropolis sway in sync with the forceful winds that plague the area, Having seeked refuge under the entryway to the local pub my spirits dampen, All that i have to keep warm is the Torn cloth given to me by the bar mistress, and the only possessions I have are the two potions I spent my last munny on two assure my survival And ofcourse, Oathkeeper. Lost of my comrades in the accident three weeks ago I feel completely alone. Arching my head forth I experse a slight tear, Losing almost all invigoration from the past battle all that keeps him alive is the passion to return to Kairi. "Kairi..." I say; "Why must I live these days without you, You must be so alone, Now that Riku is gone... But don't cry, I will return... Kairi." I seem to be running circles around myself now, maybe it's just nausia from the terrible stench of the blanket, whatever my drowsyness was caused by, naught would matter, for i soon had fallen asleep...  
  
Awakening to the cheerful chirp of morning birds I cast away my blanket, Folding it neatly and leaving it on the doorstep, Wrapped within a 5 munny tip which had ben reluctantly donated by passerbyers thinking I was a street dweller... Maybe it was true perhaps. But the difference was I am able to aspire for a better future, one that from past experiances seemed all so possible. Dusting myself off I stretch to an extent, until a slight crack is heard in my neck, letting out an exasperate groan I pick up Oathkeeper, Turn around and continue my venture towards this worlds terminus, Due to the destruction of ansem all travel by Gummi Ships has ceased, Little did the universes population know of each worlds terminus, which allowed free travel to each world, all that was needed is 'the key'... Passing afew early risers I notice similar traits in each of the men and women, all were arched over, All were hooded... And all had the same gentle flare in their eyes, Similar to that of a heartless... "What's going on!?" I squel as one of the men doesn't hesitate to pick up a flat stone and hurdle it towards me. In plain sight of my vision I quickly step to the side... He ceases attack and continues on his way, I run after him around a corner into a darkened alley... No one is there. Lost of fear ages ago i bravely enter the darkness to inspect the disappearance of the man.  
  
"I see the hartless have afew new tricks." The voice behind me quickly alerted my senses, having perhaps known it's posesser. I turn to be met with a half shadowed boy, the same age as myself perhaps. The boys hair remains spiked in certain places and has the appeal of a mullet cut. "Riku..." I say; "Is that reall-.." "Don't Fear, You will unlock the door, So you musn't fear... I will be revealed soon enough" He interrupted. "You're not Riku!" I protest, But it was too late, The boy had disappeared in a radiant light. Vortexing it's way into the sky. Exiting from the alleyway I notice a big difference in civil behaviour... Children Run around the street, laughing, dancing, Adults tend to the busy street markets, lining each wall of the busy street with countless stands of goods and supplys, Alley grifters can be seen, their shadows exiting from few alleyways similar to this one... Noticing this i turn around, A brute of about 6'8" looms over me, his eyes fixed directly on Oathkeeper. "Well lookey 'ere!" He says, His spikey red hair stiffles with his sudden movements, snatching my wrist and holding me up he keeps a disatrously idiotic smile on his face. "Ain't never seen a child carryin' such a nifty weapon 'bout here since. never..." He follows his speech up with a rather pathetic chuckle. I sigh, Speaking slowly, and cautiously. "Unhand me, I don't want to fight you!"  
  
It was too late, Before I could take action i felt myself thrown to the alleys end. Still armed I stand in combat stance, Narrowing my eyes i scream "I warned you!" Whilst speaking i dash through the air like a guided bullet, and quickly guid the blunt end of Oathkeeper into the thiefs gut, He gives afew seconds of continuous breather before comming down to his knees. "You little, bastard..." Falling down completely he would seem to fall asleep.  
  
Walking out of the alley way rather agitantly I make a slight humph noise. "Why do people persist in attacking other people, It's the heartless we have to fight, We are so close to victory over them." Walking down the busy street I sigh, only turning my head on few occassions to stifle my senses with the sweet aroma of the food stands. "Now I have to focus on earning some more Munny if I am to feed myself... All will work out in the end..." I pace down the cobble street road, attempting to shut out the smell, now fueling my head with thoughts of the past, Riku, Donald, Goofy... And Kairi. "We will all be together soon."  
  
*-B.Fitzpatrick  
  
---Wilderness Survival---  
  
(The third installment in my KH Story, This takes place shortly after The second, assuming Sora has left the town where he stayed.)  
  
*-Narration-*  
  
Leaving the town after a short stay writhed in Conflict and emotional dismay he soon finds himself venturing the open road, travelling down a narrow path in the middle of an autumn forest, Clouds shrod the sky a inky black and on both sides of the path are Iron barred fences, A truely frightening scene for one so alone...  
  
*-Sora-*   
  
Following the path I experse short easy breaths, Keeping my footing as sturdy as I can without arousing attention to myself. Any plain fool would instantly catch onto the distraught features of this place, and the maniacle structure of the fence, Probably used to keep something away from travellers... I notice slight breaks in the bars ahead, Nothing to extrodinary though, The black paint chipped off revealing the silvery surface of the bars. All which held the same fear stricking feature, each had three scratch marks side by side, and each looked like it was owned by a different claw, due to the slight difference of each mark...  
  
I quinch abit due to the sudden shuddering in the treetops, assuring myself of it being just the presence of the breeze. Oathkeeper, garbed at my waist begins to churn like always to the presence of the supernatural; "Heartless" I mumur under breath. Crouching slightly and now holding Oathkeeper in correct stance, narrowing my eyes the begin to flare under the sudden pressure bestowed upon him, all due to the fact he can be attacked from any point, flanked, and deafeated easily in this predicament. Oathkeeper starts to glow a Silvery translucid light, upon the tooth of it the criss-crossing blades begin to churn at a more rapid pace, I feel a sudden invigoration within... "I can do this" I assuringly say. And before I could speak another word a primate like creature leaps out from the trees at my left, Pouncing up and placing both hands on the hilt of Oathkeeper I swing the blade towards the rather rowdy Powerwild... Sucess, The claw attack from my opponent ceases and the tooth burys itself deep within it's right thigh. dispursing a pained screech the Heartless combusts upon the tip of my blade, lifting into the air and fading from sight. Arrogantly I speak; "Oh Yeah!"Before noticing another three surrounded me, 2 at the rear and one right ahead of me... Already contemplating my battle plan i decide to strike fullforce. Dashing at the powerwild ahead I dig the blade to the ground and lift it up on vertical axis on my opponent, not lifting myself. I then leap into the air and follow up with a series of pounding blows, each followed with it's own astral trail of energies. Changing targets as the Heartless fades I remain aloft, facing the other two now, Holding Oathkeeper out ahead at my enemies A Yellowish orb, compact with energy appears just above the tooth of Oathkeeper... Tensting myself the ball reaches full capacity, I am shot backwards as the countless beams of energy influenced from my peircing blows, head towards the Powerwilds, Flanking them almost unfairly the beams rivet through flesh and shadow, relenquishing this realm of the beasts. (Move used: Ragnarok) Landing upon the ground with an offbalance thud I come to my knee before standing almost instantly, Kepping the same smuck smirk on my face from when I first decided the attack i follow up with these words. "Nothing to it!" Slashing at the air a couple of times i come around th garb Oathkeeper at my waist again. Smiling now, recognising the charm once more i continue vocally; "Thank you Kairi..." With words said, and the danger gone I pace myself more quickly down the road, Surely nothing can withstand my prowess, and after Galactica Town I will only be afew miles off of The World Terminus, Soon I can return to The Destiny Islands...  
  
---Battle In Galactica--- (Part 1)  
  
(How are all my beloved fans? ;x After much thought (5 minutes) and concentration i recieved inspiration from several sources for this fourth installment, I was pretty stumped on what to do but, After reviewing Olympus Coliseum (Getting my ass whipped by Sephiroth) and playing SC2 for abit, i decided to make a mini tournament thing in the next chapter, So i hope you enjoy, as i plan to write this longer than my others.)  
  
*-Narration-* After countless battles through many Shadow's and Powerwild's we find Sora has arrived at Galactica Town... Although the population seems rather humane in all their actions there is hostility admist the air, Something terrible, or exciting is about to happen...  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
I press my palm on the giant gates of Galactica, Knocking three times after running my hand smoothly over the tainted oak doors... No response, But soon after a bellowing roar comes from the keep to the top right of the gate. "WHO GOES THERE!?" The voice ruptures out. "Sora..." I reply inefficiantly; "I wish to pass the gates to go through the town..." I add assuringly; "Why would a Kid want to exceed this towns territory, All thats left on the other side is, Well... No one can tell after the falling of the meteor." "What Happened?" I reply. "Uhh, Umm... Nothing! Please, Do come in." Although i didn't aquire an answer to my question i did not wish to change the subject after being granted access... "Thank you." I mumur softly as the gates rise slowly. The clashing of chains and the constant crumbling noise irritates me somewhat as the gate ceases half way up. "Hurry up and get in!" The voice says before beginning closure. I take my chances and dive into the crack remaining, entering with ease I roll forward to my knees then stand up, Oathkeeper digging into my thig as I do this. Scanning the surroundings I notice the town to be quite humble...  
  
*-Narration-*  
  
Few streets are line in his view, Each one containing a series of six houses before producing a intersection, The stores are lined up to offer easy access to all items that may be needed, It was quite surprising to see afew moogles one of the upper level windows... A synthesist shop perhaps? A weapon store below offering rather costly but affective weapons, A item shop next to it, Stocked up with the usual; Potions, Ethers, Tents and other curative items. Each house holds the same appearance as the stores, except for the large noticable signs hanging above the doors. All with tiled roofing, Brick/cement walls and glass windows. To his left it would seem to be a simple cottage, except for the big furnace sticking out one of the walls, shrouding the air in a smouldering black smoke, the gentle ting of hammer on metal is heard. Obviously representing the stereotypical appearance of a blacksmiths abode. Facing to the right is the same appearance of what he saw directly ahead of him a while ago. Except for the very distinct noise of a mumurring crowd, Something was definantly happening off in that direction...  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
Facing to my right I am able to make out few voices, before losing them in the constant verbal flood of screams, yells and excited roars. Shifting my left hand to my waist I hold the hilt of oathkeeper firmly while preparing to sprint. Dashing off in the direction of the noise I round two corners before noticing off at the end of the alley I see a very large crowed gathered, perhaps lining two or more streets ahead, Dashing to the other side i emerge into a bustling street of noise, and excitement. A very presentable man in top hat, fine uper class clothing and a distinct moustache stands upon a wodden crate, Yelling at the top of his voice he crys out for silence.  
  
*-Nobleman-*  
  
"SILENCE PEOPLE OF GALACTICA!" I tense with excitement, as does everyone else. awaiting the occassion; "For too long have we sunk into boredom, For too long, we have sat, with nothing to do, It would seem the peminin aura from meteor has set our boredom, But i stand before you to deliver the good news... Gladiators, Entertainment, Excitement! All allow us to one easy conclusion, A Tournament of strength... Yes, Combat! Everyone of you is welcome to sign up for this fierce, and exciting competition, WHO OF YOU IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO BATTLE GALACTICA'S FINEST!?" A rather muscular man rises to accept my call, calling out in a dreadfully coarse tone; "I WILL!", Two others also accept my call, Each of them as rowdy as the last... Finally.  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
... Finally a boy who looks my age arises, upon the shoulders of one of the acceptee's. "I will" He says in a calm gentle voice. That hair looks so familiar, along with the rest of his appearance. Wearing long black jeans, Skirted with Torn cloth around the rear of him. A Navy blue tanktop is also worn by the kid, And the most distinct of his features, Long silver hair with the representation of a mullet cut, The boy turns his face to meet my own, a gentle glimmer lights his eyes, Filling my own... Instantly i know of the boy...  
  
*-Flashback Scene-*  
  
"Don't Fear, You will unlock the door, So you musn't fear... I will be revealed soon enough" He interrupted. "You're not Riku!" I protest, But it was too late, The boy had disappeared in a radiant light. Vortexing it's way into the sky.  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
"He's that kid i saw in the alley..." I say to myself quietly... Before I knew it I was also on my feet, I felt if I were to learn of the boy I too would enter, Perhaps a couple of battles would also arouse my senses somewhat. "I will!" I say in a rather arrogant way, Standing casually to promote my fearless attitude; The Nobleman gives me a perculiar look before agreeing. "Very well, Anyone else.... *pause* ..No, Then let the competition begin, You can all register at the front desk." He says before returning to the crowd, and out of sight. I make my way to the administration, Already it had seemed the boy had produced his registration. The two men sitting there let of a slight smirk before laughing it out of themselfs, after afew minutes of vague hysterics I interrupt; "Can we get on with it!?" The men reply; "Oh yes, yes...Name, Age, and Weapon." They ask of me, before returning to a slight laugh, A small pause is made before I reply; "Sora, Fourteen... And my weapon, Uhh... Keyblade." The guards give off a clueless look before writing the information down. "Since when have these 'Keyblade' things been around, We had an earlier entry with the same type of weapon... "You did!?" I interrupt, surprised, But also able to identify the keyblade weilder. "It must be him!" I said to myself. "Say what?" the guards ask, Replying flustered i say "Oh, Nothing, May i go now." Alright, But first, You're the last register, You're seeded that means, Only five compeditors you see, So you'll be going against the winner of the sec--!?  
  
*-???(Female)-*  
  
"Hold it! I'm registering too!" I say accusingly, "Thinking of giving him a break huh!?" I look over at the boy, Winking at him I say; "Looks like i'm fighting you! Better be ready kid!"  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
"KID!?" I reply angrily, You look the same age as me! I look over her slowly; Fasionable shoes long legs, and a rather short skirt, I blush slightly as I continue... The thing that striked me was her well developed cheast, That and the hand across my face for looking at her in the wrong sort of way. Whilst she slaps me she speaks "PERVERT!" Before turning her back letting out a gentle humph noise. Holding my face I contain a rather agitant look on my face during the rest of her registration. "Name, Age and Weapon please miss." I listen carefully, making sure to not look directly at her as her alertness seems to make her look directly at my gaze every so often. "Azriel, Fifteen, Rapier." She replys confidantly. "Well now that you know my name theres no need for proper introduction mister Keyblade Master." She says enthusiastically to me, upon the word Keyblade she directs her attention to Oathkeeper. Her blue eyes glimmer softly, the same gentle glow as that of the other boy, Her blonde hair swishes in the up picking breeze. "I look forward to it!" She says loudly before wandering off into the crowd. "Weird..." I say, the red imprint of her hand now faded. "How does she know of the keyblade?" I repeat this thought over and over again, each with a different crazy theory, I conclude that she could be in league with that other boy who entered, That would be the only way she could know of the Keyblades... "Will Deuce and Faulkner please report to the arena!" I hear the message passed on throught the town. I conclude that the boy's name is one of the two... However i hold little thought to the matter, I remain clouded in my own thoughts about that girl, and how she knew about me...  
  
After half an hour of wandering the town, and second battle concluded I hear the call. "Will Sora and Azriel please report to the arena!" At the sound of my name I assume the rest, Dashing through the streets i find myself in a matter of seconds infront of a large, roofless building, Miniature in size to most battle arenas it still remains the largets building in town, stepping through the doors, and into the dark halls I assume to myself. "This will be a series of exciting revalations indeed..."  
  
*-B.Fitzpatrick.  
  
*-B.Fitzpatrick  
  
(Information about the author:  
  
Name: Ben Fitzpatrick  
  
Age: 14  
  
Lives: Perth, Australia  
  
  
  
Hobbies Include Basketball, Playstation 2(Kingdom Hearts, FF Series, Any RPG), BMX and TaeKwonDoe.  
  
Enjoys Writing, IRC and anything thats enjoyable. ;x  
  
Contact me on: IRC ( irc.aXpi.net Chan: #InuYasha_DreamChat or #Secret_Lair Nickname: Vega, Israfel )  
  
MSNmsgr ( Soul_Less_@hotmail.com )  
  
Email ( Soul_Less_@hotmail.com )  
  
) 


	2. Battle In Galactica Part 2

---Battle In Galactica---(Part 2)  
  
*-Narration-*  
  
Sora's name having been called sent a rather eager excitement about the place, it would have seen the townsfolk, seated in a oval position within the arena anticipate great and arduous fighs indeed... Sora stands at the Arena entrance still, five minutes before combat he approaches the ranking board.  
  
*-Sora-*  
  
Reading the ranks board I see the name Deuce crossed from the sheet, Faulkner having proceeded to the next round, "That must be his name." I say to myself, no doubt in my mind. At my waist oathkeeper churns slightly, agitated most likely by an outside source. "Will Sora and Azriel please step forth now?" I hear these words and breath excitedly, from my waist I place my grasp firmly on the keyblade's hilt, brining it forth with a just expertise, few glistening embers with celestial hue fall from the keey tooth. Walking forth now out into the open of the ring the ground simply be paved with sand, the walls skirted with limestone, which looked close to decay... The interior of the arena suffering a lack of architecture would promote this towns rather unwealthy status , the sun beams down upon my face, blinding me somewhat as I place my forearm to stop the beams hitting my eyes, the fanning out of the sun alerts to my attention Azriel who stands calmly across the arena from me, still wearing her usual my perversions arise to me once more, still stricken by her excellent body. The sun beats down on her face also but would not disturb her sights, the carefree hyperactiveness of her seemed to lay in comatose, taken over by a much more firece persona, an arrogant smirk lays on her face as she holds the hilt of her rapier at her side, the fencing sword's tip lay in the dust as she looks at me with those blue aquamarine orbs, showing no sense of fear.  
  
We now approach each other calmly eyes fixated upon one another, getting up to the center of the arena we strike our stances, myself crouched down, holding the keyblade on a horizontal axis to trace behind me. She standing upright, rapier in her right hand that extends forth holding the blade directly outwards, left arm held behind bent at the elbow to come back brushing behind her left ear, the ring announcer distances himself from both of us as he announces the countdown "Three.... Two.... One.... FIGHT!"  
  
Azriel would be first to attack, leaning forward abit and thrusting the pointed tip of her Rapier forward, several more follow ups are directed at me, each one evaded skilfully, the last one however abit more formidible, piercing my left cheek, It seemed she was aiming for a kill style victory, I question her methods slightly before releasing my own assult, lifting the blade as if an axe and slashing downwards with the extent of my power she easily sidesteps, however the stab forth to follow up my own attack had caught her off guard, the flat tip hitting her in the gut with a lot of force sends her back slightly, she'd growl at the hit while on a lean holding her gut, the croud letting out a screaming cheer from the success of my attack, she'd be quick to comply however, standing slightly and dashing forward at me, coming down with a slash based attack rather than a stab which was unorthodox of the Rapier. Lifting oathkeeper I reply to the slash with a rather easy defence, lifting the keyblade in guarding formation I defeond perfectly, however the force of her blade sending mine back as well as hers a stumble for a second, gaining my posture however way before her I quickly then rush forward, forcing a slash right at her chest down to her stomach, the cut made opening her up but not able to kill she falls with a thud, dust and sand arising with her fall. The crowd cheers, I stand behind her panting heavily now, medics rush in from several corners of the oval shaped building to assist Azriel, seconds later she's on a stretcher looking up at me with a rather scornful glare, however comedic in tone when opening her mouth to speak; "I'll get you for that one, Keyblade Master." she'd cough soon after, assisted directly out of the building.  
  
From the stands little do I know it but the boy sits there carelessly, little concern for what was thought his 'parnter' Azriel he'd be within the viel of darkness, a sinister smile upon his face....  
  
(This is my first addition to the story in a while, I got better at my writing skill I think but hey, Hope ya like it. ^_^)  
  
*B.Fitzpatrick--- 


End file.
